Stupidity
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Beast Boy can be so stupid sometimes, can't he? Oneshot. Please R&R.


Stupidity

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The empath heard the graceful steps of her shape shifting teammate but didn't acknowledge his presence. She was outside at "his" rock and watching the waves break against the shore.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

"The sky." Raven said dryly. Beast Boy had a shocked look on his face.

"You…just told a joke and a pretty funny one!" The changeling said, sounding like he had won the lottery. Then he started to do his "Go, Beast Boy" dance.

"Gar, could you please stop that." The changeling stopped.

"You called me Gar. You've never called me that before. What's wrong?" He came up and sat beside Raven.

"My father's been obliterated now and I can finally feel but I don't know what to do about it."

"Well that's easy! You live life to the fullest every day and be thankful for every moment you have."

"Easy for you to say but my life hasn't exactly been happy."

"Don't play the pity card on me, Rae. You're not the only one whose life has been filled with tragedy. At least you had your mother, both my parent's died when I was a child."

"But then you were found by the Doom Patrol."

"Oh yes, and how ecstatic my soul was at that." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Everyone looking down at you like you're a failure, always trying to be the best that you can be and always failing. It was great." The changeling then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should apologize but anyway just live in the moment. Forget the past and move on. Your ticket to the future is always open."

"There's something else that's been bugging me recently but I'm not sure I want to talk to you about it."

"Well, I'm the only one here right now so spill. Starfire's currently in the arms of our Boy Leader and Cy's on a date with Jinx so it's me or no one. And I think you've talked to him long enough." Raven sighed and looked at the sea.

"I'm in love with someone."

"That's an odd name." Raven punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"He is such an idiot sometimes and I swear everyday I want to kill him."

"Yeah Aqualad is pretty stupid." Raven shook her head at Gar's stupidity.

"Honestly how can the son of two scientists be so stupid?" She said in her monotone voice. Beast Boy had hurt in his eyes at that and Raven regretted her words.

"Our fate isn't determined by who our parent's are. You should know that better than anyone. It's by the choices we make in life. How's that? Pretty profound if I do say so myself." Beast Boy said, smiling sadly.

"And where did you come upon that little tidbit?"

"The whole time you were out here I snuck into your room and read all your books." But Raven could tell he was joking. "What I'm really trying to say Raven is just act. Not everything can be analyzed or logically explained. If you love Kid Flash so much just go up to him, wrap your pale arms around him, and give him a taste of your lips. Well, I'm going to go own some newbies online, wish me luck." Then he took off and Raven pondered over what he had said. Coming to a decision she raced towards Beast Boy and found him just about to enter the Tower.

"Gar wait!" The changeling stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes, Rae?"

"What did I have to do to the guy I love again?"

"Honestly you don't remember. Well first: Go up to him." He didn't notice Raven's proximity to his body and continued listing the ways. "Second, wrap your pale arms around him. Hey what are you doing?" But he still was oblivious to what was actually happening. "And third- but he was cut off by Raven's lips caressing his in a chaste kiss that seemed to last forever. The empath broke away with a smile on her face.

"Give him a taste of my lips, right?" Raven said, still smiling.

"Uh huh! Hold on a second! Does this mean we're a couple now?" Raven kissed him again on the lips and hugged him.

"What do you think?" Raven said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"That I'm dreaming."

"Well if this is a dream then this wouldn't hurt." Raven then pinched Beast Boy.

"Ow that hurt!"

"You've never heard of tough love?" At that Beast Boy started laughing and together the new couple walked into the Tower.


End file.
